The Parting Of An Alliance
by ThedarkSXg
Summary: The second trilogy of L.C. and Scratchermon


The Parting Of An Alliance

Part 1

Sorry for the name switch for all you L.C. fans out there, but it seemed appropriate for the occasion. If you have read the 'What To Do When All Goes Wrong' trilogy then you will know where L.C. or Luca is. But if you don't here's a recap:

Luca has found his long lost twin brother and his sister, Lara and Leo, and were on the Digimoon when all these Digimon attacked form the start beginning with Kuwagamon and all the way too whatever they faced last. Well the Digimon Scratchermon, Crystymon and Chopmon DNA Digivolved to Triomon and took them all out. Then out of the smoke the dark replicas of the strongest Digimon in the world came out and DNA Digivolved into Blacktriomon and blasted Triomon back to rookie level as well as themselves. Well then in a combined attack from the black replicas they defeated all the good Digimon and threw all the Digimon and Digidestine through a portal apart from Kari and sent her back when L.C. or Luca woke up. Luca saw Scratchermon, or what looked like him, throw Kari through the portal and isn't going to take it very well if he can get off the digimoon that is…

"SCRATCHERMON IS DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM!" yelled Luca.

He walked round the Digimoon 3 times and thought that it wasn't all that small. He then put his hands in his pockets and felt his D-Terminal. He took it out and thought. After 1 or 2 minutes of thinking he decided to call up Joe out of the Digidestine.

"Huh?" said Joe when his cell phone went off outside the school. "This better be quick. I've got an exam in twenty minutes and I can't be late. Hello?"

"Thank god Joe. You're not in an exam then," said Luca.

"No. What's up?" asked Joe.

"I'm stuck in the Digiworld and what makes it better is that I'm on the moon as well!" said Luca.

"Calm down. I'll create a portal back to here if you want me to," said Joe.

"Really? You can do that?" asked Luca.

"Yes. Izzy taught me how to hack into the Digiworlds data files and make portals out of nothing," said Joe. "But I don't know how to do anything else."

"Well if you could make a portal it would be great," replied Luca.

Five minutes later and Luca had stopped throwing up and was in the real world he asked Joe if they could both go into the Digiworld.

"Sure. No time passes in the Digiworld so I won't be late for my test," said Joe.

"Thanks. I'll need someone with a Digimon to help me find the others," said Luca.

"Don't you have Scratchermon?" asked Joe.

"Let me fill you in," said Luca and then he went into the story of what he thought Scratchermon had done.

"And then he throws Kari down to the Digiworld and says 'goodbye L.C. my good friend' and he jumps out through the portal closing it behind him," finished Luca.

"Wow. That's strange. But if it's true then we're in real trouble. He's very powerful in his rookie form," said Joe.

"Yeah and I'm afraid that he may do more than attack Digimon but he may come after me or worse, Kari…" said Luca thinking of Kari's face.

"Do you love her or something?" asked Joe.

"Huh? Oh, well…" said Luca getting slightly embarrassed.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it we can just go and find them and you can ask her out," said Joe with a slight smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny," said Luca. "But lets go before something happens to them. Digiportal open!"

Meanwhile, Tai and Matt seemed to have got out of the football and the big box heading for the Caribbean and went into the Digiworld.

"Hey Joe, L.C.," said Matt.

"Hey guys," said Tai.

"Hey. Hold on, weren't you in a football?" asked Luca. "Also call me Luca, ok?"

"Whatever. Yes I was, but I got out thanks to Agumon and then went out to sea, found Matt's crate and freed him and then we all headed for the Digiworld," said Tai.

"Yeah, yeah. It was me who got out or the box thanks to Gabumon and then went and freed you from the football," argued Matt.

"Ya wanna bet?" asked Tai.

"Guys. This is no time to be fighting. Scratchermon has turned evil," said Joe.

"Who? That little brown furry Digimon who kicked in all our Digimon after fully Digivolveing?" asked Tai.

"The very same," said L.C. "Sorry about that by the way."

"Ahh. Forget it," said Matt. "Anyway, Omnimon can beat him L.C."

"Yes, but he can warp Digivolve to mega level too," said L.C.

"So?" said Tai.

"Fine. If you're that confident," said L.C.

So off they went to look for the other Digidestine and sure enough there they were in a heap near the place where all the phone booths had been.

"Joe. Don't try and call the telephone repair man to tell him the telephones aren't working again," joked Tai.

Joe went red.

"Leave him alone guys," said 3 voices from behind them.

"Hey, Agumon, Gabumon and Gomamon," said L.C.

"How do you think we can wake up these sleeping beauties then?" asked Matt.

"I have just the think," said Tai.

"Well as long as you don't whack them to wake them like you did with Andromon, then go ahead," said Joe.

A huge load of water on Leo, Buzzymon, Lara, Crystymon, Davis, Veemon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Willis, Terriermon, Izzy and Tentomon later and they all woke up and started coughing but not for long. After that Kari threw up in T.K.s hat and then T.K. picked it up without looking and put it on his head.

"ARGH!" yelled T.K. and he ran into the water and started scrubbing his head and face. Kari giggled as she watched.

"Right. Everyone and Digimon, listen up. Scratchermon has gone mad," said Luca.

"Has he?" asked Lara.

"Yes, he has," said Luca. "And to find him I think we should split up in groups and find him."

"Ok, but how do we pick who to go with?" asked Lara.

"Well how about if Leo goes with Lara, Matt goes with T.K., Davis goes with Tai, Joe goes with Cody, Yolie goes with Willis and I go with Kari?" suggested Luca.

"Sure. Sounds fine," said Tai.

"Well lets go," said Matt.

Everyone goes except Luca and Kari.

"L.C.?" said Kari. "Or Luca. Whatever you want to be called."

"Luca if you want," said Luca.

"Luca then. I've been thinking about what you told Scratchermon to tell me a while ago. You told him to tell me that you loved me," said Kari.

"Well now you work it out. If you want to know, I've, well, been pretty much obsessed with you," said Luca.

"Oh. Right," said Kari. "Well, I have something to tell you too."

"What? You can tell me now," said Luca.

"Ok. Well…" said Kari nervously moving closer to Luca.

Now as you would like if this happened to you, you probably wouldn't want someone to write about it and print it on the Internet using his own laptop because it's the only way to get onto the Internet while being chased by the Digipolice. Well anyway, five minutes later and Luca and Kari are walking along with Luca with his arm round Kari's waist, and with Gatomon following behind when they both heard something from both sides of them.

"What was that?" asked Kari holding tighter to Luca.

"Scratchermon," was Lucas one worded reply. "I think we're going to have to split up Kari. You go that way and I'll go this way and meet back here."

"Ok, but be careful. You won't have a Digimon with you," said Kari.

"That's why I wish I had you with me," said Luca. "So I would know you were safe and Gatomon to hopefully fend off Digimon. But most of all you being safe," said Luca.

"You're too cute sometimes, you know that?" said Kari.

"Well, I'll try not to be from now on. See you in a minute," said Luca.

"See you in a minute and I'm holding you to that," said Kari.

Luca walked through the bushed and ended up on a field. He looked around him and saw Scratchermon.

"LUCA! I'VE FOUND YOU!" shouted Scratchermon.

"Get away from me," said Luca coldly.

"What's wrong?" asked Scratchermon coming closer. Then Luca hit him.

"Stay away from me and my friends Scratchermon," said Luca.

"What's wrong?" asked Scratchermon.

"You attacked all of my friends and left me on the Digimoon," said Luca.

"No. That wasn't me," said Scratchermon. "That was my evil twin."

"Whatever. You aren't welcome near me anymore. If you attack any of my friends again, I will personally kill you and make sure you don't come back," said Luca.

"Luca," said Scratchermon with tears in his eyes. "I will prove to you that it wasn't me if it's the last thing I do." And with that he ran off.

Luca then walked back to the path where he found Kari.

"Hey. Was he there?" asked Kari kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, but he didn't attack me. He said he will prove that it wasn't him if it's the last think he does," said Luca. "Well, lets find the others."

They contacted the others and got them to go back to the beach and wait for everyone. Luca and Kari walked down to the beach.

"What'll you tell Davis and T.K.?" asked Luca.

"The truth I guess," said Kari.

"Well, do you think Davis will try to kill me again?" asked Luca.

"No. He'll understand if he knows what'll make me happy, I think…" said Kari.

"Well we'll soon find out. There's the beach," said Luca.

Now. I said that L.C.s life was an unhappy one. Well it wasn't just Luca I was talking about. I was talking about Scratchermon as well. Get ready for the unhappiest document for Scratchermon there ever will be. Sorry in advance for all Scratchermon lovers, but it does get better in the third and final trilogy. And also look out for part 2 of 'The parting of an alliance'.

TheDarkSXg.


End file.
